


At the Bottom of the Lake

by Reda



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fun, Love, Swimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-17
Updated: 2018-02-17
Packaged: 2019-03-19 17:27:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13709199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reda/pseuds/Reda
Summary: Videl wants to jump in the lake. Gohan is against it. At first.





	At the Bottom of the Lake

**Author Notes:** I hope this is good. A little funny and a little romantic maybe?

**Series:** DragonBall

**Character/ Pairing:** Gohan x Videl

**Time Period:** Eh, like a year or so after Buu I guess?

**Words: 533**

**Title:** At the Bottom of the Lake

~!~

“Come on, give me one good reason not to jump in the lake.”

Gohan stuttered as he searched his brain for a good excuse. Not just anything would work. This was Videl. She always jumped without looking, metaphorically as well as literally, and without care half the time. At least, once she had made up her mind about something.

“You’re quiet, so I’m going.”

“Ah, no, wait! Videl!” Gohan spluttered as she pulled out of his grip and made her way to the cliff edge. “It’s not exactly an easy dive. That drop is huge. And you don’t know what kind of creatures are down there. Even wildlife can be dangerous sometimes, especially for – uhm – _why are you taking all your clothes off_?”

“Why not?” She tossed over her shoulder, as her shirt went flying past his eyes. “I don’t want them getting wet. And it’s just you out here. Don’t worry, though, I won’t take _everything_ off.”

He gulped, face no doubt beet red with all the heat he could feel flushing into his cheeks. “Mm but -”

Her tongue snuck out of her mouth, just the tip of it, playfully. “You like it anyway. I can tell. You’re not so innocent as you were before, Gohan.”

If possible, he was sure his face flushed even _more_ at that. “Yeah – well – I still – it’s still dangerous to dive from here and -”

Her eyes rolled. She did finally step away from the cliff edge, though, her bare feet smoothly gliding over the rocky moss out here. Her finger touched his chest, poking lightly, humming without saying a word. He blinked, glancing down, as she reached out with her other one to practically tear his shirt from his skin in a swift motion.

“I’m a tough girl, remember?” She grinned, lifting up with her energy to float to his lips. “I can handle myself. But if the big strong man wants to come down with me and protect me, I’m cool with that, too. As long as it’s you, Gohan.”

Before he knew it, his pants and shoes and socks were off as well, and they were both down to just their undergarments. His face was still hot but they dove into the water together. Well, not really. They flew down with purpose and hit the water easily enough. Smoothly enough.

Holding hands they searched the bottom of the lake together. Searching for a dragon ball. They’d come out here for the adventure. And Videl was apparently determined to make it a little romantic along the way, something he _should_ have expected from her. Still. He was used to a boy’s adventure. Not an adventure with his girlfriend.

Seeing her under the water, grabbing the glowing orb and grinning without any teeth – he realized this was a whole different kind of feeling. Romantic, in a way, he supposed.

Well.

It certainly became romantic when she tugged him in and forced a kiss. Under the water. Using each other for breath. And maybe they stayed in the water for longer than they needed to, only coming up for air when necessary.

Who knew searching for the dragon balls together could end in such… intimacy.


End file.
